The present invention relates to the field of fasteners and more particularly to fasteners for connecting electrical modules to chassis racks.
In the design of electronic communication modules affixed to chassis racks, connector plates have been used to accommodate a should screw and an adjacent tapped hole for threaded male wedgelock insertion therein. In prior designs, the connector plate had a width of about one inch so that there was ample room to separately mount the shoulder screw and the wedgelock receiver having the tapped hole therein.
However, in order to minimize weight and component sizes, the width of the connector plate was reduced, so that there was insufficient room to place the shoulder screw and the wedgelock receiver side by side across the width of the connector plate.